Fight for the love
by escapingtoanotherworld
Summary: Sequel to Fights, demons and love? There are new shadow hunters in town, will this add to or solve Clary's problems? M- Paranoid and mature references...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Hey people! This is the sequel to Fights, demons and Love? I know I had already started this but I didn't like it and didn't know where it was going. Apologies for that. Okay so this is going to be a short chapter (more like an intro really) but I'm going to try and start updating more regularly.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments.

Chapter One

Light filtered through the blinds illuminating the dust drifting. It was strangely calming. I slowly stretched earning a couple of clicks from my legs.

"I sound like an old woman" I complained to myself as I climbed out of bed and padded to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. Looking at my reflection I sighed, my hair was a mess. After brushing the tangles free, I put my earphones in and blared Cinema by Benny Benassi. I started dancing out of my room in what I called my 'Skins' outfit. A vest top and my blow me underwear. I spun around and mimed the words as I entered the kitchen. I put some bread in the toaster and closed my eyes as I continued to dance. Things had been good lately, it'd been 4weeks since Raphael arrived at the door and we hadn't heard a thing off of him. And Jace- Jace was amazing. Just the thought of him made me smile. I mimed the words more clearly and shook my hips as I switched the kettle on. As the song came to an end I heard a loud "-ARY!" I pulled one of my earphones out and turned to see Maryse with Isabelle behind her. I let a out a shrill cry and crossed my legs whilst trying to pull my vest top down. Isabelle burst out laughing while Maryse did not look impressed.

"I'm just gonna go- go and get dressed!" I waddled from the room as fast as I could and heard Isabelle laugh harder.

"Nice pants, Clary!" She shouted. Shit, way to go. I must look like a slut. I looked back to see Maryse chuck the now burnt toast in the bin while shaking her head. I laughed slightly hysterically and turned just in time to walk into Jace.

"Hello there" he murmured pushing me against the wall. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck and pecked him on the lips. He let out a growl and kissed me _properly_. A kiss that made my knees shake and go weak. Jace lifted me slightly and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He kissed along my jaw before moving his head down and sucking and nibbling at my neck. I threw my head back and moaned. I could feel Jace smirking against me, and I could also feel him against my hip bone. With desperate hands I unbuttoned his white shirt and pushed it back so I could run my hands over his broad shoulders. Jace started thrusting against me slightly, his manhood rubbing against me. I knotted my hands in his hair and found myself grinding my hips, desperate for more.

Then a throat cleared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I couldn't stop the squeal. I looked over to see Alec, Magnus and two other male shadowhunters that I didn't recognise. Alec was red- like bright red. It looked like he was on the verge of passing out. Magnus was grinning, his catlike eyes twinkling mischieviously.

"Well, well. This isn't your usual angelic behaivour, Clary." Magnus said, his voice holding barely controlled laughter. "As you can see, there are some new Shadowhunters moving in." I slid my legs down Jace and detached myself.

"Yeah, that's nice and all but we're a little busy" Jace hooked his arms back around me as I desperately tried to cover myself up.

"We'll be in the kitchen. Why don't you get dressed and come along in a minute? Jace, c'mon." Alec said and walked quickly down the hallway to the kitchen. Magnus and the two guys followed, offering a look back at my humiliated self. Jace looked at me and smiled an adorable crooked smile.

"I love you" he stated before pecking my cheek and going to the kitchen. I bit my lip trying to hide the smile that was spreading across my face. I practically skipped into my room and changed into black skinny jeans and a one shoulder green jumper. I headed back to the kitchen where Maryse immediately shot me daggers. I sighed and put my hands together like I was praying and smiled an innocent smile._ I am an angel_, I thought. It was silent for about five seconds before everyone except Maryse burst out laughing. To my surprise I saw a little smile pull at the older woman's lips.

"Glad to see you've decided to dress _appropriately_" Maryse said. I dropped my angelic act and rolled my eyes, crossing my arms across my chest and leaned against a counter. I looked over to Jace and received a cheeky wink. "Clary, Jace and all, this is Shane Ladore and Alex Turner. They are moving with us. I know you all will, but make sure you make them welcome."

Shane was tall. About the same height as Jace but his shoulders weren't as broad. He had dark hair and the most beautiful eyes. They remind me of the sea. All different shades of blue with specks of green. _Dreamy. _There was no denying he was seriously hot. I let my gaze move to Alex, his head was covered with white blonde hair that was styled so it swept across his face dramatically- highlighting his structured face. His eyes too were very nice. But in a unique way, Shane had lovely eyes but it was different to Alex's. Alex's were gray and they made him look mysterious and graceful in a strange way. I heard a cough and looked at Isabelle. She raised an eyebrow, _"well, what'd you think?" _I knew that was what she was asking.

"Breakfast," I grinned and she burst out laughing. As a cover, and because I was hungry, I slipped past her and grabbed and apple and bit into it still smiling.

"As you lot seem to have forgotten your manners, I'll have to introduce you." Maryse said our names and we all waved, well except Jace who raised his eyebrow and looked them both up and down like he couldn't care less. "I'll show you to your rooms so you can get settled." I felt guilty as I saw them shift uncomfortably as the room settled in an awkward silence.

"Hey, I was thinking of going to Pandemonium tonight. You're more than welcome to join" as soon as that left my mouth I realised what Jace may react like. He often made people uncomfortable. It made him laugh. I dared a glance and saw him study me closely before turning a glare to the young newcomers.

"Thanks, we'd love to" Shane replied. He drew out the sentence making it seem like more than it was.

"Great! We'll leave about 8ish." I turned and headed out the kitchen and went to the lounge. Enough awkwardness for a while.

**A/N: Okay, so it's fairly short and a bit slow but it's been a while since I've written. I will try my best to get everything sorted. Please review! x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I'm reallllly sorry for not updating sooner but things have been manic. I am going to start updating more.**

Chapter Three

"Why did you invite them?" Jace asked for what seemed the hundredth time. "And since when are we even going to Pandemonium?" I continued sifting through my wardrobe as he lay on my bed whining. I had no idea what to wear. "Clary, stop ignoring me," he ordered. I sighed and turned away from my clothes.

"I'm not ignoring you, Jace. And as I said, I was being polite. Surely, even you, were aware of the awkward tension in the room," I reasoned, placing my hands on my hips with my head cocked to one side. Jace leant his head back against my pillow and blew out a sigh. I let my eyes drink him in. His curly blonde hair had grown to the bottom of his neck. I decided I like it this way. It was more care free and suited him. It showed off his high cheek bones and prominent jaw bone. I could see the scars from runes on the skin of his neck. They were slightly pale compared to his golden brown tan. I wanted to climb up the bed and kiss each scar, then along his jaw and then his cheekbones then losing myself in a breathtaking kiss.

"Are you fantasizing, Miss Fairchild?" I shook my head to clear my thoughts and looked to see Jace's golden eyes locked on mine. His mouth was curled into that oh-so-sexy yet annoying, arrogant smirk.

"Why would you think that?" I cursed, my voice came out higher and more defensive than I had intended.

"Well," he crossed his arms behind his head, "your cheeks have a slight... rosiness to them and you're breathing heavily." Inwardly, I screamed but on the outside I just tried to calm my breathing that had, in fact, increased.

"Perhaps I was fantasizing about the new guys," _Shit, _"What I mean is, is that I wasn't fantasizing at all." Yup, well done, very convincing. Jace's smirk turned into a wide grin. I was found myself thinking of the Cheshire Cat from _Alice in Wonderland._ "Anyway, would it really hurt you to make an effort to be nice to Alex and Shane?"

"Yes," Jace stated simply as if it was obvious that if he was nice to them the world could indeed end.

"Oh? Care to elaborate?" I snapped. His eyes flashed with anger and he stood up, slowly. _Oh dear, _I thought. He was walking- no stalking- towards me casually. It was the walk that screamed 'I am the predator and you've pissed me off'.

"I don't do nice, Clary." He stopped in front of me, "and I especially don't act nice to guys who stare at you." I frowned. I couldn't remember either of the new Shadowhunters looking at me in such a way it would suggest they found me attractive.

"Are _you_, Jace Wayland, jealous?" I asked. A smirk formed on my lips and I couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow. Jace rolled his eyes and cupped my face.

"Are you really so blind?" The smirk dropped off my face. "Yes, I am very jealous. You are beautiful and I don't like other guys looking at you."

"Who are you and what have you done with Jace?"

"It's all me, baby," he leaned forward, pressing his lips to mine. I responded eagerly. Definitely Jace. Then I pulled back and looked at him.

"Baby?" I scoffed.

"Thought I'd try it out, you don't like it?" It _was _a sweet endearment.

"Whatever," I pulled him back for more kisses.


End file.
